For the love of the game
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Keep your head up kid: The Don Cherry story was the inspiration for this story. Sorry if it is not in the proper place, please let me know where it should be and I will move it! Character pics:


**Characters:**

Jared Keeso - Defense Rochester Americans

Ron Iverson - Former Defense Rochester Americans

Richard Carson - Coach Rochester Americans

Pete Johnson - Forward Rochester Americans

K.C. Kortney Cindy Cherry - Defense Rochester Americans

Brendon Toews - ECHL Defense Cincinnatti Cyclones

Jimmy Ryan - Defense Rochester Americans

Michael Stankos -AHL Defense Manitoba Moose

Kyle Jennings - ECHL Forward Victoria Salmon Kings

Steven Simpson - ECHL Defense Victoria Salmon Kings

Aaron Richardson - ECHL Defense Victoria Salmon Kings

Trish - First Station Pub Bartender/waitress

Phil Keller - AHL Forward Manitoba Moose

Kyla Sheppard - K.C. Best Friend from Cincinnatti

Michael Cherry - K.C.'s Father

**Hockey Teams:**

AHL:

Rochester Americans

Manitoba Moose

ECHL:

Victoria Salmon Kings - Manitoba Moose Farm Team

Cincinnatti Cyclones - Rochester Americans Farm Team

Jared was a twenty-six year old, six foot defensemen for the AHL's Rochester Americans. He had dark brown hair, ice blue eyes with full pouty lips that gave him a smile that drove the girls crazy! And every night he had a different one on his arm, no matter if the team won or lost, or how many stictches he had in his face.

He was a hard hitting, rock 'em sock 'em player and most of the teams they faced tried hard to avoid him on the ice.

Last season, the Americans had lost their second best defensemen, Ron Iverson, during the playoffs. He had been frieght trained into the boards behind the net, separating his shoulder. He was determined to get back in the game the following season, but due to the severity of his injury, the doctors declined.

Having being July before the team recieved the news, Coach Carson didn't have much time to find a replacement. He spent hours going over stats and game videos looking for a possible trade, but no one was willing to give up their players.

So, finally, just before their first exhibition game, the guys in head office announced that they had drafted a defensemen from their affiliate team, the Cincinnatti Cyclones. K.C. Cherry had had a good season last year with fifty-two points and two hundred and thirty penalty minutes, tying for first in thier league.

The team walked into their dressing room one week before their first game, expecting to meet their new rookie, but the dressing room was empty.

"Oh boy, coach is gonna rip that rookie a new one!" Pete Johnson replied, pulling on his skates, "You know how he hates us bein' late!"

Jared finished dressing and headed out to the ice. Coach Carson was on the bench watching the rookie warm up.

Jared sat on the bench, "Is that the rookie?" He gestured to the ice as he started to retape his stick.

Coach blew his whistle and waved the rookie in, "Jared, meet your new partner!"

K.C. skated up to the bench, taking their helmet off, Jared was speachless.

"Yeah Coach?"

"K.C. this is your new partner, Jared. Best defensemen in the league!"

"Hi, Kortney Cherry. Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand.

Jared quickly shot the coach a look, then shook her hand, "Ah, hi!"

The rest of the team had reached the bench by now and they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the rookie.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Kortney K.C. Cherry, she's gonna be a part of our defensive line up this year!" Coach replied.

"Ha, ha, funny coach!" Pete replied, "So where's the rookie?"

Kortney stepped up to him and stuck out her hand, "Hi, Pete Johnson, right?" He nodded, confused.

"Coach, you can't be serious, a girl!" Pete replied. The whole team couldn't believe Head office had called up a girl to play with them. Sure, they knew that the ECHL had started playing girls, but none of them where ever expected to make it past training camp!

"Yes Pete, I'm serious!" Coach replied, glancing at his team, "O.K., hit the ice! Five laps then one-on-ones!"

Jared was a bit pissed at the idea of a girl being put on his line, what was the coach thinking? He knew that now he was going to have to take all the hits this season, or at least until the rookie got sent back to Cincinnatti. And he knew that there was no convincing Head Office to change their minds, so he decided to grin and bare it!

Coach stopped K.C. as she stepped on the ice, "Hey, don't worry kid, once you play a few games and show 'em how good you are, they'll warm up to ya!"

"Thanks Coach, I hope so!"

"So, K.C., what where your stats last season?" Jared asked as they rounded the boards in their first lap.

"Well, have you heard of Brendon Toews?" She asked, Jared nodded, "I tied him for first place in defense, fifty-two points and roughly two hundred and thirty penalty minutes.

"Seriously?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, but Brendon would have beaten me by a long shot if he hadn't screwed up his knee!"

Jared was impressed, he didn't know any girls that could hold a hockey stick, let alone tie one of the best players in her league, "Not bad..."

"For a girl?" K.C. replied, skating backwards around the rink, "Ya know, I've been playing hockey since I was like three! Competitively since I was five. So, I'd say I've had alot of practise!"

Jared cocked an eyebrow at her as she skated off down the rink. There was something about this girl, he didn't know what it was, but he was starting to like her already!

She managed to impress the team with her puck handling during one-on-ones! Then it was time for slapshots. They lined up on the blue line, K.C. skated up to the puck, crouched low, pulled her stick back and it was like an elastic band let go, she smashed the puck towards the net, sending it into the top corner above the goalies shoulder.

Jared looked at Pete, "Impressive!" The whole team, even Coach was taken back by the power behind her shot. "But how well does she take a hit?"

"Are you crazy? Nobodies gonna go after a girl, man!" Pete replied.

"Looks like your gonna be spending alot of time on the doc's table!" Jimmy Ryan slapped Jared on the back as he took his turn at the net. Jared groaned at the thought as he skated up the ice, pulled back and hit the puck as hard as he could, sending it over the net and into the glass.

"Nice try!" K.C. replied as she skated back to the blue line, "But next time, maybe you should try aiming first!" She grinned.

"Yeah, thanks!" He grumbled, pissed that a girl had shown him up.

"Nice work guys, break up for a scrimmage!" Coach shouted from the bench.

Jared and K.C. took their places as the ref dropped the puck. Their team, the light jersey's, won the faceoff. Taking off up the ice, K.C. skated into the boards after the puck against Pete. And with little interferance, she stole the puck away and shot it at the net.

She noticed that everytime she got control of the puck, the guys would back off, not exactly what she had expected or wanted! She was here for a reason and she wanted to prove herself. She ended up scoring a goal or two and she skated hard after the puck, but the guys where still holding back.

'Well, maybe all they need is a little invitation!' She thought. So when the opportunity came, she gave a huge hip check to Ryan, sending him to the ice like a ton of bricks. Everyone stopped and stared.

"What?" She replied, reaching out to help Ryan to his feet. "Sorry, but it just seemd like you guys needed an incentive to play like you have balls!"

"Listen, that was a pretty decent hit, but nobodies gonna try nothin with ya, that's what Jared's for, do all the stick handling and get all the goals you want, but leave the tough stuff to him, kid!" Pete replied.

"Why, because I'm a fragile little girl that shouldn't be playin' with a bunch of guys?" K.C. scoffed, "Please, how do you think I got here, by batting my eyelashes and lookin' pretty? Fuck no, I earned it!"

"She's right, I saw her play and if I didn't know better, I would have thought she was a guy the way she plays!" Coach replied, "I haven't heard anything bad about Kortney from any of her former teammates or her coach, so, like she said, play like you got a pair!"

"Thanks Coach!" She replied, skating towards the bench.

"O.K. Good work team, now hit the showers!"

"Now that was impressive!" Jared replied as he skated past, giving her a little nuggie, "Maybe I won't be spending as much time with the doc as I thought!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She replied, "I made it this far, o.k.!"

"Well, I'll tell ya, it's gonna take some getting use to, none of us have played with or against a girl before!" He replied.

"Just don't think about it!" She replied, "I'm just one of the guys!"

"One of the guys that showers in their own dressingroom!" Coach replied, "You'll be using the one across the hall, Kort."

"Thanks coach!"

"And Kort, you did good out there today, keep it up!"

"I will coach, don't worry, I'll get their confidence up before the first game!" The coach just smiled as he entered the mens dressingroom, "At least I hope so!"

"Ah, their a tough bunch, but they'll get over it!" Jared smiled.

"Thanks Jared!" She replied, returning the smile.

Jared hadn't noticed before, what with the shock of the rookie being a girl and all, but she was kinda cute! She was about 5'5" with long dark hair and green eyes, and she couldn't weigh more then 130 lbs and her smile lit up the room. 'This is going to be an interesting year!' He thought as he opened the door to the dressingroom.

K.C. stripped down to her Under Armour and sat on the bench. She was excited to be here, but she was worried that she would be an outcast for the entire season, even though the Coach and Jared tried to reassure her it would get better.

'Hmmm, Jared!' She thought, he was pretty handsome and a great hockey player. And amazingly, he had all of his own teeth! She laughed at herself, 'This could be very interesting!'

"Now boys, I know what your all thinking, but you've got to give her a chance! She is a good player, hell, she tied the best in the ECHL last year!" Coach replied, "Toews would have been the one called up if he hadn't fucked up his knee, and trust me, I wouldn't have agreed to let her play if I didn't think she was good enough!"

"Yeah, but Coach, nobodies gonna want to play us if they know we have a girl on our team!" Pete replied.

"Come on Pete, let it go! You saw her out there, she's good!" Jared defended, "Your just afraid she'll rack up more points then you this season!"

"Hardly!" Pete replied.

"And speaking of racks, she got a pretty nice one!" Jimmy replied slyly.

Jared threw a towel across the dressingroom at Jimmy, "She really did a number on your head, didn't she?" He laughed.

"Now boys, keep your heads in the game, don't go fucking around with her!" Coach warned, "'Cause I have a feeling she'll put you all in your place pretty quick! On or off the ice!"

"K coach!" They all agreed.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Everyone descent?" K.C. asked as the coach opened the door.

"Kort, yes, come in. We where just talking about you!"

"I see, all good I hope!" She replied as she entered the room. All eyes darted in her direction for a split second as she took a seat next to Jimmy. She was dressed in black yoga pants and a white hoodie with her wet hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Of course, seems like you've won over some of the team already!" He smiled.

"That's good!" She replied.

"Well, lets see, you've met Jared, Pete and Jimmy..." Coach started.

"Oh, yeah, how are ya feelin'?" K.C. asked Jimmy with a smile.

"I'm O.K. that was a wicked hit, can't remember the last time I got plowed like that!" Jimmy replied.

"Sorry!" She replied meakly.

"No, take that as a compliment!" He replied, "If you check like that all the time, we'll have the best defensive line in the league!"

"Yeah, Jared you might have some competition in the penalty race this year!" Coach replied.

Jared just shrugged, "That's O.K. I like a challenge!" He grinned at K.C.

"Anyways, we've got our first exhibition game next weekend against the Manitoba Moose. They where a tough team to beat last year, but they have lost a few players, the most important of which, Michael Stankos. But they've called up some of their farm team players as well. K.C. you've probably played against them, Kyle Jennings, Steven Simpson and Aaron Richardson."

"Yeah, Kyle is a good skater, fast and can stick handle like crazy. Steven, he's pretty slow, but he's a big brute, hard hitter! And Aaron, he's an all around good player. Skating is like breathing to him, stick handles like Crosbie and got a slapshot like Chara!"

"Perfect!" They moaned.

K.C. looked at them wide eyed, "Oh now, come on, their not that great, we can take them no trouble! If we can take out Steve early in the game, which would be Jared's job 'cause I went up against him once and it was like running into a brick wall and if Pete can stick to Aaron we'll be alright!"

"Hey Coach, I'd be careful if I was you, she might try to take over your job!" Pete laughed.

"Yes, well, I'll keep all of that in mind when I write up the play book!" Coach replied, "Alright then, I'll see you guys on Tuesday! Get outta here!"

As they where leaving the rink, Jared noticed K.C. walking to her car, "Hey, Kort!" He called.

K.C. turned, "Yeah?"

"A bunch of us are going to grab something to eat, wanna come?"

"I would, but I've still got tonnes of unpacking to do! Thanks anyways, maybe next time!" She replied.

"O.K. but if you change your mind, we'll be at the First Station Pub!" Jared offered, a little disappointed she wasn't going.

K.C. nodded, "I'll think about it!" She smiled, "Bye!" She got into her car and headed home. The last thing she wanted to do was unpack and she really wanted to go out.

When she got to her new apartment, she collapsed on the couch, still debating what she should do, "Well, I guess I'd better get started, the sooner I start, the faster I'll get done! Then maybe I'll have time to meet up with the team!" She thought after a few more minutes rest.

Finally, she jumped to her feet, flicking on the stereo and got to work. She could have had all the unpacking done, seeing that she had been there four days now, but she spent most of that time working out, practising her wrist shots (which where her weakness) and she spent hours on the internet looking up stats and bios for her new teammates and the other AHL teams.

Her dad had taught her everything about hockey, even a bit of coaching stuff. He had been a hockey player all of his life, then when he retired, he took up a coaching spot with K.C.'s peewee team. So, needless to say, hockey was in her blood!

K.C. chucked the last empty box into the dumpster 'Finally!' She thought as she glanced at her cell. It only took three hours of unwrapping and organizing, but her bedroom was still the only finished product, the rest of the apartment would be left for tomorrow and Monday.

Deciding on going out, she hopped in the shower. When she got out, she pulled on a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips and a tight blue tee. She pulled her hair back in a loose braid, dabbed some makeup on her eyes and headed out the door.

She pulled into the parking lot of the pub, taking a deep breath, she got out of the car and headed for the door. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but her heart was pounding against her ribs.

Opening the door, she stepped inside, glancing around the room. Bar to her left, pool tables to the right and tables infront of her. She didn't notice the guys at first, sitting at a table near the back wall, so she went straight to the bar and ordered a beer.

Ron Iverson had joined his former teammates at the pub and was having an arguement with Pete over the seasons NHL roster when the door opened. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman who stepped inside, his attention quickly left the conversation.

"Whoa, who is that fox?" He asked, slapping Jimmy's shoulder.

Jimmy turned to look at the door. "Holy shit! I don't believe it!" He replied as his eyes fell on K.C., "Hey Jared, check out the bar! She cleans up nice eh?"

"Huh?" Jared glanced up, when he saw K.C. he couldn't believe that he was looking at their rookie. Getting up from the table, he headed up to the bar, "Hey, you made it!"

K.C. turned, smiling at him, "Hey, yeah, I wasn't sure if you guys would still be here or not!"

"Yeah, we're here 'till curfew pretty much every night!" He replied, "So, did you get all your unpacking done?"

"Not really, everything's out of the boxes, now I just need to figure out where it's all gonna go! I don't think I'll ever get it done!" She laughed.

"Hey Trish, put her on the teams tab, will ya?" Trish gave him a look that he flashed a smile at, "She's our new defenseman!"

Trish looked surprised, but nodded, "Sure thing Kees'"

"Come on, the boys are over there!" Jared replied, grabbing another beer.

Ron still had a confused look on his face when the two came back to the table. "Ron, this is your new replacement, Kortney Cherry!" Jared introduced.

"Your kidding, right?" Ron exclaimed with a laugh. "She's your girlfriend or something, right?" K.C.'s face reddened.

"Nope!" Jared replied with a serious tone.

"She pretty good actually!" Jimmy replied, "Almost as good as you!" He teased.

"Awe, thanks Jim!" K.C. replied with a combination of mock and real embarassment. "Hi Ron, nice to meet you!"

"Kortney, right?" Ron stuck out his hand.

"Yeah, but everybody but Jared and Coach calls me K.C."

"K.C., well, your the one Head Office picked to replace me, eh? Well, I can't say I'm not shocked that your a girl, but you must be descent to get picked for this league!"

"I told ya, she's almost as good as you, no offense or nothin, K.C." Jimmy replied, "But I took a hip check from her this morning and I'll tell ya, my heads still spinnin'!"

"Yeah, thought coach was gonna have to steam him off the ice!" Pete replied with a laugh.

K.C. just beamed, glad that she was winning over the team, "Geeze Jimmy, your gonna make me blush!" She joked.

"Well, I am definately not going to miss the first game! I wanna see you in action!" Ron replied.

"Fuck sakes, look whose back in town!" Jared replied, gesturing with his beer towards the door. The guys looked around and groaned.

"What, whose that?" K.C. asked.

"A fuckin' little prick!" Ron replied.

"That's Phil Keller, he plays for the Manitoba Moose. He use to play with us until a few years ago when he got traded." Jared explained, "Thought he was a real hotshot!"

"Still does!" Jimmy replied, "Arogant bastard!"

Pete gave him the finger, "Man, do I hate that guy! I'd give anything to drop the gloves with him, I'd knock that smile clean off his face!"

"Well, why don't you?" K.C. asked.

"'Cause he knows it and he's too chicken shit to stay on the ice with me!"

K.C. just laughed as she took a sip of her beer, "Well, anyone want to play a game of pool?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jared replied, "Are you any good?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him "Rack 'em and you'll find out!" She grinned.

"Fiesty, ain't she?" Ron exclaimed, "I like it!"

So, Jared racked the balls and K.C., taking it easy first, broke, not sinking anything. Jared sank a few highballs and K.C. missed.

"Hey, I thought you said you where good?" He teased.

She just gave him a look, "I wanted a bit of a challenge!" She grinned evilly as she sank four balls in a row.

"Why your a little pool shark, aren't ya?" Jared replied.

"Yup!" Her grin widened as Jared scratched the cue ball.

"Oh, look out now Kees', she'll probably clear the table!" Jimmy called from his chair.

"There's no probably's to it!" She replied as she lined up her shot, "You set me up perfectly, thanks!" When she finally missed, she only had the eight ball left.

"Damn it!" Jared replied, chaulking up his stick.

"No pressure!" K.C. smirked.

"Thanks!" He replied, taking his shot, he sank three balls before missing, "Oh, you'll never make that shot!"

K.C. sized up the table, the eight ball was stuck behind Jared's two. She tapped the cue ball, moving it just an inch.

"Oh, now that's dirty pool!"

"Quit being such a baby! Your not gonna make that shot either, unless you want to sink the eight for me!"

"Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, then..." He pulled back as if he was going to nail the ball, but tapped it just as lightly as K.C. did.

"O.K., o.k, come on, lets finish this already!" She replied, banking the cue ball and splitting up the three remaining balls. "There, gave ya a better chance!"

Jared took his shot, leaving the eight ball at the edge of the corner pocket, "Bank it!"

"Shit!" K.C. replied, giving him a look over her pool stick. The cue ball bounced off of two cushions, knocking the eight into the pocket.

"Nice shot!" Jared replied, setting down his stick.

"Thanks, wanna try again?" She asked slyly.

"O.K., but I'm not gonna hold back this time though!" Jared replied cockily as K.C. rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please!" She laughed as she racked up the balls, "But first, I need another drink, anybody else need one?"

"Nah, we're all good!" Pete replied.

"K, Jared?"

"Yeah, Budwieser, thanks!"

"K, be right back, and no cheating!" She warned. Jared held his hands up defensively as she walked away. Jared couldn't help but stare after her, there was definately something about her!

K.C. stood at the bar waiting for Trish to finish her order, when Phil walked up beside her.

Gesturing to Trish for another beer, he sized K.C. up. "You must be new in town, my names Phil Keller!" He replied, sticking out his hand.

K.C. turned to him, "Yeah, I just moved here last week! I'm Kortney, nice to meet you Phil!" She shook his hand, "Phil Keller eh? That name sounds familiar, are you a hockey coach or somethin'?"

"A forward, actually, for the Manitoba Moose."

"Cool! So what brings you all the way from Manitoba then?"

"Well, I'm originally from here. I come back whenever I get the chance. But the Moose have a game here in a few days against the Americans, I came up early's all!" He replied, gesturing to Jared and the rest of the guys who where eyeing Phil and K.C.

"I see!" She replied.

"So, tell me Kortney, why are you keeping such bad company here anyways?"

"Huh, bad company? I'm having a ball with those guys!" She replied, realizing now what Pete was talking about.

"How 'bout you come and party with me and my buddies, you'll have a hell of a better time!" He replied coolly, "Then with those loosers!"

"Uh, sorry, not tonight, I've got a pool game to get back to. See, I'm more into defencemen then forwards anyways! At least they play like they have a pair!" She was starting to get mad now.

"Hmm, really, well, how about you come to our game and I'll show you whose got a bigger pair?" He replied, a bit miffed himself.

K.C. thought about that for a second, "O.K. sure, I'll be front and center waiting to be impressed!" She replied as she took her drinks and started to walk away, "Oh, and you should probably step it up a notch or two too, 'cause I've been hearing alot of things about the Americans rookie defensemen!"

Phil just scoffed at the comment and went back to his table.

"What did that sleazebag want?" Jared asked as K.C. set two beers on the table.

"Oh, that arrogant asshole? I think he was hittin on me!" She laughed, "He was doggin on you guys bad too, I felt like punchin' him in the face! Now I know what you mean Pete!"

"I told ya!" Pete replied, taking a long sip of his beer.

"What did he say?" Jimmy asked, sitting up in his chair.

"He said that I should leave the loosers I was with and party with him!"

"Loosers? Us?" Pete replied.

"Anyways, I told him that he wasn't my type, that I was into defensemen, not pussy forwards. That pissed him off I think!" She laughed, "But he told me to go to the game and he'd show me which team had balls!"

Jimmy was fuming, he hated Phil more then Pete or the rest of the team, plus he was drunk and that wasn't helping his anger.

"Take it easy there slugger!" K.C. joked, "I've got an idea, he hasn't got a clue that I'm on your team, does he?"

"Probably not." Jared replied.

"Well, just leave him to me, K? I can handle him."

"Well, I can't wait to see this!" Jared replied, leaning back in his chair. K.C. couldn't help but steal glances at him all night. He was looking pretty hot in a pair of torn blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt with his hair gelled.

It was weird, she had never been attracted to any of her teammates before, she had always thought of them as brothers, but there was definately something different about Jared.

"Yeah, neither can we!" Pete replied.

"I am definately not going to miss this game!" Ron replied, "I think it'd be worth it to see that fucker put in his place for once!"

K.C. glanced at her watch, "Well boys, I'll see you on Tuesday!"

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Jimmy asked, "We still got an hour before curfew!"

"I know, but I'm exhausted!" She emphasized the comment with a fake yawn and stretch.

"Come on, what about our pool game?" Jared asked, "I was gonna kick your butt this time!" He grinned.

"Maybe next time Jared, k?" She replied, standing up. "I've got an early day tomorrow!"

"Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Ah, Sunday!" Jimmy replied.

"You mean, sleep in day!" Ron retorted and they all laughed.

"No, I'm going to the gym. I go every morning around 6:30!" She replied.

"Now that's devotion!" Ron replied.

"Well, I'll walk you to your car, K?" Jared replied, standing as well. The guys looked at one another and snickered. "What, do you want Phil to chase her out the door?"

"Good thinking, I really don't think I could stomach any more of him tonight!" K.C. replied, "K, see ya later guys!"

"G'night K.C.!" They called as she and Jared headed for the door.

Phil watched as the two left, 'Fuckin' little punk!' He thought.

Jared and K.C. walked quietly towards her car, "You sure your o.k. to drive?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" She replied. Jared nodded.

"So...," He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. "What are you up to tomorrow evening?" This girl was having a major impact on him, he was usually the charming Romeo around women, but around her, he was like a bowl of jell-o!

"Well, not much. After the gym I was gonna get some more things straightened up at my apartment, then I was thinkin' about heading to the rink for a bit. Other then that, nothin'!" She replied, Jared gave her a look. "What? You haven't noticed that my wrist shots are a little off? Plus, I love being on the ice!"

"Well, do ya want some pointers?" He cleared his throat nerviously, "'Cause I can stop by, help ya out, if ya want me to?"

"Yeah, ya know what, I'd like that! Thanks Jared!" She smiled, "Here, give me your number, I'll text you when I'm ready to go!" She pulled out her cell and tapped on the buttons.

"555-7184." He replied. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yep, probably around two-ish." She replied, "See ya then!"

"K, good night!" Jared replied as K.C. got in her car.

"Night Jared!" She smiled. He gave her a little wave as she drove out of the parking lot.

"She sure is sumthin'!" Ron replied.

"Yeah, seems like Kees' thinks so too!" Jimmy smirked.

"He just better keep his head in the game!" Pete replied, "He's got the best chance of gettin' called up this season, he'd better not screw it up over a chick!"

"Ah, come on Pete, you know the difference in that!" Ron replied, "Kees' has got to be the most dedicated one out of all of us!"

"And he knows this is his big chance, he's not gonna let anything mess that up!" Jimmy replied.

"So the rookie made it outta here O.K.?" Pete smirked as Jared rejoined them, "Didn't have to fight off any arrogant asholes?"

"Shut the fuck up, Pete!" Jared replied reclaiming his seat.

"Listen, I'm headin' over to Swillburg tomorrow, gotta get some new sticks before the game, anybody wanna come with?" Jimmy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll go check out some new skates!" Pete replied.

"Kees', you in?" Jimmy asked.

"Can't, sorry buddy!" Jared replied sipping on his beer.

"And what are you doin' then?" Pete asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Kort' wants me to help her out a bit." He replied around his beer bottle.

"What was that? Got plans with the rookie already? Now that's a record, even for you!" Ron laughed.

"What's the big deal, her wrist shot needs some work she said..."

"And you offered to give her pointers, right?" Jimmy replied in a lovey dovey tone.

"How romantic!" Pete swooned, 'causing all of them, except for Jared to burst into laughter.

"Fuck it, I'm outta here! See you boys on Tuesday!" Jared replied, grabbing his jacket and stalking towards the door.

"Awe, come on buddy, we where just playin'!" Pete called. "She's hot, go for it if you got the chance, I would!" In response Jared gave the table the finger over his shoulder and continued out the door.

He didn't know why the guys fooling around got to him so much tonight, it never bothered him before.

K.C.'s heart was fluttering on the drive home. 'Oh my god! Why am I getting so stupid and nervous for?' She thought, 'He's just a guy on my team willing to help me out! No big deal, right? Yeah, just a totally gorgeous guy on your team that your gonna be spending the afternoon with!' She debated with herself. "Aarrggghhh! Get a grip on yourself Kort'!"

When she got home, she flicked on her computer, she had a few emails to check, her parents and her best friend Kyla where all wondering how Rochester and her new team where treating her. She decided to call her parents in the morning after the gym. But she couldn't wait to tell Kyla all about her first day, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Ky'?" K.C. replied, "Wake up, it's me!"

"K.C.! Hey girl, what's up?"

"Not much, just got your email and I couldn't wait, I had to tell you about today!"

"Ooohhhh, must be good news!" Kyla replied. "It's about a guy, isn't it?"

"Damn it, you know me too well!" K.C. laughed. "But it's nothin real big, but I had to tell ya!"

"Ooooo, do tell!"

So K.C. began her story.

"So, they all thought you'd be crap?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, but I showed them!" K.C. laughed, "I think I've got a few friends in Jimmy, Ron and Jared, but I've got a bit of work to do on Pete yet! I don't care if the rest don't like me, I just want them to trust me. I want them all to know that I will do my best and I'm not here to destroy their team!"

"I know you'll kick ass! Don't they understand that you where picked because your an awesome player? I mean, you wouldn't be there if you wheren't!"

"Yeah, I told them that, but like the coach said, maybe after this exhibition game on Saturday, I can prove what I'm worth!"

"Don't worry about it, you know you've got all of us here in Cincinnatti and all of your family back in Alberta rootin' for ya, you'll be awesome!"

"Thanks Ky', that really means alot! Just wish it was televised so Mom and Dad could see it!"

"Yeah, I'd like to be there! I'd have the biggest sign ever with your name on it!" Kyla laughed. "So, tell me about this Jared guy!"

K.C. laughed, "Well, he's pretty awesome! I think he was a bit pissed at first when he found out I was going to be on his defensive line, but once I got on the ice, I think he quickly changed his mind! I'm meeting him tomorrow at the rink, he's gonna give me some pointers on my wrist shot."

"Hold on, I'm googling him!" Kyla giggled! "Holy shit, he's hot!"

"Ya, I know!" K.C. laughed, "Ky', I'm kinda freakin' out, and I don't know why! He's really nice, and gorgeous, but he's my teammate, you know?"

"So what, just don't let him get in your head on the ice and don't let hockey get in your head off the ice! Like, when your playin, keep it straight, he's on your team, and off the ice forget about the teammate part. If you guys like each other, who cares, right? Just go with it!"

"Yeah, but, I don't know! It's crazy, I've never felt like this before, especially not after just meeting someone! Like, when I think about him, I get all dumb and my stomach gets fluttery. It's not right to be like that, is it? I mean, we're not dating or nothin'!"

"Aaawweee, my little Kortney's fallin' in love!" Kyla teased.

"I am not, shut up!" K.C. replied, feeling her cheeks getting warm. Maybe Kyla was right, but she didn't believe in love at first sight, or did she? "This is really confusing! I don't think it would be so bad if it where just another guy, but he's on my team, that's what's wrong about it, don't ya think?"

"I dunno, like I said, just go with it and see where it takes ya!"

"Yeah, I guess! But I'm probably just freaking over nothing! I mean, how do I know he even likes me other then being teammates, ya know? He's been really nice and friendly, but nothing out of the way to say if he's interested."

"Not yet, but you wait, he's gonna fall for ya in no time, I just know it!" Kyla replied.

"O.K. Ky' whatever you say! Well, anyways, it's gettin' late, and I've got an early rise again tomorrow."

"K, good night honey, and don't forget to call me when you get home tomorrow!" Kyla replied, "You hear me, I want details!"

"I won't forget, good night Ky', loves ya!"

"Love you too K.C!"

K.C. hung up the phone, 'Well Ky', I hope your right!' She thought as she got her things together for the gym in the morning.

The next morning K.C. woke up bright and early, she wanted to get in at least two hours at the gym and hopefully have her new home straightened away before she headed to the rink.

She grabbed some breakfast and headed out the door. It was a warm morning for September, so she decided to jog instead of driving. It wasn't too far on foot, so she stuffed her earbuds into her ears and threw her backpack over her shoulder and set off.

Forty-five minutes later she arrived at Flex Gym. She had a hard workout schedule, she pushed herself to the max almost everyday with yoga, strength training and even a bit of Kempo and once a week she did her strength training in the pool.

Shorty after nine-thirty, she was on her way back home. She'd slowed down to a brisk walk now to cool down.

Not long after leaving the gym, her cell rang, 'Who in the world is calling this early?' She wondered as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey dad! I was just gonna call you guys!" She answered.

"I knew you'd be up and at 'em by now! I couldn't wait to hear about your first practice!" Her father, Michael Cherry replied.

"It was a bit nerve wracking, as always!" She replied, "I don't think the team liked it too much that I was a girl, but the coach is awesome, he sees potential in me, I know it!"

"I hope so! Your better then some of the guys on the Cyclones this year! I've been down watching training camp and some practices, geeze, what a bad team they have this year!"

"Really? That sucks!" K.C. replied.

"Yeah, the players just can't seem to be able to work as a team. They can't read each other to know what move is coming next or nothin'" Her father replied.

"What's the coach doin' about it?" She asked.

"Ah, he's doin' his best, but it's just not good enough! But somethings gotta change and quick! They've got their first game next month!" He replied, "I'm gonna see if he wants some help straightening out the team. I know your not part of the team anymore, but I still don't want to see them fall in last place or nothin'!"

"Yeah, me neither! I hope you can help them out dad!" K.C. replied, a little upset at the news.

"Well, honey, I've got to go, I'm takin' your mother out for lunch after she finishes work, so I'd better get ready!"

"Oooo, how sweet!" K.C. teased, "K, love you guys! I'll call again later in the week to see how everything is goin'!"

"All right, love you too!" Her father replied.

K.C. was at her door when she slipped her phone back into her pocket. 'Now, the fun really starts!' She thought as she looked around the livingroom full of clutter! It was now well after ten, "K, I can get this done before two!" She said to herself as she threw her gym bag in the laundry room.

Almost three hours later, she finally had everything in order. 'Perfect! Now for a quick shower before I leave for the rink!' She thought as she took one last look at her now finished home.

Jumping out of the shower, K.C. quickly blow dried her hair, pulled it back into a ponytail and shoving on a pair of track pants, a t-shirt and her Calgary Flames hoodie, she headed out the door, texting Jared as she got into her car.

'Hey, it's Kort, running late, be at the rink in ten, if your still up for it!' She typed quickly.

Before she got out of the parking lot, her cell announced, 'You've got mail!'

'K, see ya there!' Was his reply.

K.C. had just finished lacing up her skates when her cell rang, it was Kyla, "Hey Ky, what's up?"

"Sorry, I know your busy and all, but I had to call!" Kyla replied, voice filled with excitement.

"Don't worry about it, Jared's not here yet anyways!" K.C. replied as she stepped out onto the ice, "What are you so excited about?"

"Well, I was thinkin' alot today about your game on Saturday, and I felt really bad that you wouldn't have anyone in your corner rootin' for ya..."

"Yeah, and?" A huge smile crept across K.C.'s face anticipating the answer.

"And, I just got off the phone with my boss, I booked the weekend off so I could come watch you play!"

"Are you serious? Ky, your coming to Rochester? When?" K.C. was vibrating with excitement.

"I'm leaving Friday morning, bright and early, so I should be there around lunch time and I have to leave Monday afternoon!"

"God Ky, your the best, ya know that?"

"Ya, I know!" Kyla replied with a laugh.

"This is gonna be the best weekend ever!" K.C. replied, "I can't wait to see you!"

"I know, me either! But I'll let ya go, I just had to tell you right away!"

"Awesome! Ky, I absolutely love you, you know that?"

"Ya, I know, I love you too!" She replied, "K, talk later! Bye!"

Jared was standing at the bench by now and had caught the last of the conversation, 'What an idiot! I should'a known she had a boyfriend!' He was more then a little disappointed.

"Oh, hey Jared!" K.C. called as she skated towards the bench. She was all smiles.

"Hey, smiley!" He teased, trying to hide the disappointment in his face and voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" K.C replied, "I just got the best news!"

"Oh yeah?" He replied, handing her a coffee, "It's a triple triple, I didn't know how you took your coffee, hope it's O.K."

"Oh, thanks!" She replied, "It's perfect!"

Jared smiled at her, "So, what's the great news? Did ya get drafted for the NHL?" He joked.

"I wish!" She smiled wishfully, "No, my best friend Ky' is coming from Cincinnati to watch the game on Saturday! I'm super stoked!"

"I can see that!"

"I haven't seen her in almost a month, I can't wait! We're pretty much sisters, we're so close! She hasn't missed a Cyclones game since we met, next to my parents I think she's my biggest fan!"

'She? Did she just say she? Well, maybe there's still a chance!' He thought, "Well, I'm glad you'll have someone in the stands, it's always a morale booster!" He replied, "What about your family, are they coming?"

"Nah, mom's workin' lots and my dad's trying to get the Cyclones back on track. He pretty much said they have to pull their heads out of their asses before their first game, which is in a month."

"Your dads the coach?"

"No, he use to play on the Abbotsford Heat, he was a defenseman too. When he retired, he took up coaching my Peewee team." She replied, "He's gonna help out the coach a bit."

"So, is that where your from, Abbotsford?" He asked.

"No, Originally, I"m from Calgary." She pointed at her sweater and grinned, "When I got drafted to the Cyclones, dad and mom decided to follow me down."

"Ah, so your a cowgirl then?" He grinned.

"Yeah, you could say that!" She replied, "I think I can ride a horse just as well as I play hockey!"

"I see, so you've got your boots and hat then?"

"Well, I wouldn't be a true Albertian if I didn't, now would I?"

"I suppose not!" He grinned. God she loved it when he smiled, and he smiled alot! "Hold on a second, you said your father played for Abbotsford? Michael Cherry?"

K.C. nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Shit, he was like one of the best defencemen of his time! If he would have kept playing for like, another year or two,..."

"He'd have been playing for the Flames, I know, I know!" K.C. finished his sentence.

"Now, this really is gonna make the season interesting!" He replied, stepping out onto the ice.

K.C. cocked an eyebrow at him and rolled her eyes. "So, Mr. Keeso, are you ready to teach?"

"Well, you don't waste any time, do ya?" He grinned, "Let me have a couple laps 'round first, k?" And K.C. nodded, following Jared round the boards.

"So, what about you, where are you from?" K.C asked,having read his bio, knew the answer, but just wanted to make small talk.

"Listowel, Ontario." He replied.

"And where exactly is that?"

"It's a small town a few hours north of Kitchener."

" Never heard of it."

"Nah, like I said, it's a small place, not much happens there!"

" I see." K.C. replied, "So, what about your family, do they ever watch you play?"

"Sometimes, my sister, Abigail, she comes down a few times a season." He replied. "But my parents not so much anymore. They watch all of our games on T.V. though!"

"Yeah, this is the first season since I've been playing that my parents won't be at every game! The travel this time of year is bad. But I know Dad will see every game on T.V.!"

Jared stopped at the blue line, "So, are you ready?" K.C. nodded, "K, the trick is to make sure that you get your top hand away from your hip and get your hands out in front of your body. If you keep your hands in tight, you won't be able to follow through properly, ok?" K.C. nodded, "K, second, your going to pull your top hand towards you and push your bottom hand away, and then work on snapping your wrists more forcefully while making the shot, got it?" She nodded again, "K, watch me."

He pulled a couple of pucks out of his pocket and dropped them to the ice. Sliding his stick across the ice, he flicked the puck off of the ice about three feet as it soared into the net with a clang off the center bar.

K.C. tried to mimick the shot, but she just couldn't seem to get it off the ice. It left her stick and slid into the net. "Damn it! I can't seem to lift it off the ice!" She replied as Jared set up another puck.

"K, I'll try to take it slower this time, watch my hands.|

"K." K.C. watched and tried over and over, but that damn puck wouldn't come off the ice. "Like seriously, what is the problem?" She was getting frustrated now, Jared was pretty patient with her though and she was thankful for that!

"Just take your time, no rush!" He smiled, "You have to give it all you've got when you flick and try to get up in under the puck a bit, and remember, keep your hands away from your hips."

"K." Taking a deep breath, she tried again to no avail.

Jared could see how frustrated she was getting, "O.K. Let me try something." He replied, dropping his stick and moving behind K.C. Putting his arms around her and holding her hands on her stick, "Relax, let your arms go loose!"

K.C.'s body went rigid as she felt his arms go around her and the warmth of his chest against her back. Now, if there was a time that she ever lacked concentration, this was it! 'Ya, easier said then done!' She thought.

The smell of her hair and her body so close to his was driving him mad. His muscles flexed nervously as he tried to follow his own advice and relax. Quickly getting ahold of himself, he controlled her stick as he slowly took the shot, giving the puck a quick, hard flick. "Like that!" He replied clearing his throat nerviously as the puck hit the crossbar. "Make more sense now?"

"Mmhm." She replied nervously.

Jared pulled away slowly, "Try it." He replied, skating off to the side. His face still felt hot and he could still smell her scent, coconut and flowers.

K.C. positioned herself beside the puck, pulled back, closed her eyes and followed through like Jared showed her. Opening her eyes when she heard the clink of the puck off of the back goal post. "Holy shit! I did it, it went in!" She replied excitedly.

"See, told ya you could do it!" He smiled, "Try it again, but keep your eyes open this time!" He laughed.

"O.K." She laughed as she set up another puck and once again the puck bounced off the back of the net.

"O.K, try skating with the puck and wristing it into the net."

K.C. skated across the rink and down towards the net, when she got close enough she tried the shot, the puck lifted off the ice, but she missed the net by mere inches. "Damn it!"

"Try it again." Jared replied.

"Has anyone ever told you your a slave driver?" She laughed, "Your worse then Coach!"

"Well, you wanted my help, right?" She nodded, "Then, we're gonna do it till you get it right, so do it again!" He smiled wickedly.

K.C. rolled her eyes. "O.K. coach!" And she skated towards the net again.

"Just remember, keep your arms away from your hips!" He replied as K.C. took the shot. "That's it!" The puck slammed into the top corner of the net.

"Sweet!" She smiled. Jared gave her a look, "I know, I know, do it again!"

"Actually, I was gonna say, take a break." He replied.

K.C. gave him a surprised look. "Huh?"

"Well, you've been doin' this for over an hour now and you've improved alot, so I think you deserve a break!"

K.C. shrugged and skated to the bench. "Thanks again Jared for helping me, I really appreciate it!" She replied, taking a seat.

"No problem! I'm glad to help!" He smiled, he could feel his face getting warm again.

K.C. smiled back. "So tell me, what exactly did Phil do to piss you guys off so bad?"

"Lets see, I think it all started about three years ago. Me and Jimmy had just gotten drafted." Jared replied, leaning on the boards in front of her. "And lets just say, Phil wasn't exactly a team player. Whenever he'd get the puck, it didn't matter how many of us where open, he wouldn't pass. He had this attitude like he was the best and he didn't need any help to get a goal. Well, we lost a bunch of games, even a playoff shot, because of his cockiness, but he turned it around on us, saying that if we had a clue how to play, he wouldn't have to take it on himself to be the goal scorer!"

"What a prick!" K.C. replied.

"Yeah, so of course he pissed off the whole team, but he picked on Jimmy, blaming him for losing the playoff spot."

"Why? Jimmy's pretty decent. I mean, he's almost as good as you!"

"Yeah I know, but Jimmy got in the way of one of Phil's shots, which could have been a tie breaker goal, but it could have been passed off to Pete or somebody, but of course Phil had to be the big shot and score that important goal all by himself. They got into a fight in the dressingroom after that game, we had to ply them apart. The next day coach decided to get rid of him."

"The nerve of that guy! I bet he regrets it now though! I mean, the Americans are like THE team! Shit, I'm still trying to get it through my head that I'm actually playing in the AHL, especially with you guys, I don't know, it's crazy!" K.C. replied.

"Well, now that we got rid of our crap players and drafted decent ones, like you, the Americans are just gettin' better!" He gave her a small shy smile. She blushed slightly.


End file.
